


Family also includes a Cloak, an A.I. and Bots

by GoldenMoon_42



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, IronStrange, IronStrange family, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, May and Peter are part of Tony's family, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Superfamily 2.0, The Parkers live with Tony, Tony adopted Peter with May's approval, cuz they're married, so does Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: Stephen ends up loosing the Cloak for three days. He searches everywhere until Wong tells him to try looking at the Compound. Rhodey tells him to try the mansion. May tells him to check the lab. Also whats with all the small smiles on their faces?





	Family also includes a Cloak, an A.I. and Bots

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of the IronStrange Week Day 3 (5/16) : The Cloak of Levitation | Tony’s AIs and Bots. I decided to do only 3 days out the whole week. There's a link in the story for Tony's mansion and I know that it says it's in California, but just pretend that it's in New York. Also there some hand wavy science in the story. This story has sort of been beta read by my friend, any mistakes still there are all mine.

For the past three days, Stephen had been looking for the Cloak. The Cloak of Levitation, a relic that chose him and had become instrumental in saving Stephen’s life many times. The Cloak had mysteriously disappeared causing Stephen to panic a bit, as it had become one of his best companions. The Cloak was very loyal and surprisingly expressive and Stephen had missed its presence. He had searched all over Kamar-Taj and all three Sanctums as discreetly as possible seeing as Wong would have his head for losing it and also lecture him on how important that relics of power must not ever fall into the wrong hands and blah blah blah. 

 

“God fucking damn it!”  Stephen cursed as he fell onto the acanthus patterned couch, next to the grand staircase inside the New York Sanctum.

 

“Huh?” wondered Wong having heard the curse as he passed the stairs and walked down to where Stephen was.

 

“What have you done, Stephen?” Wong asked reaching the couch that Stephen was at, the look Wong gave Stephen made his already severe looking face even more severe. 

 

“Nothing,” said Stephen sulkily in a slightly terrified voice seeing as he was afraid to tell Wong that he just lost one of the most important relics in all of magical history. 

 

“Seeing as you’re in your tunic and are missing the Cloak, I’d say that you lost the Cloak of Levitation,” stated Wong, a small smile slowly lighting up his severe looking face, “and what have I said about how important it is that relics of power must not fall into the wrong hands?”

 

“Not to lose it because people can do bad stuff with it and what’s with that smile on your face?” questioned Stephen looking up at Wong, “and I’ve looked everywhere in all three Sanctums.”

 

“You haven’t tried looking at the Compound or Tony’s mansion yet,” stated Wong.

 

“No, I haven’t,” revealed Stephen, his face going red as the mention of his husband’s name brought up the feeling of butterflies and warmth in him. 

 

“Well try looking there,” suggested Wong smiling again as he walked back up the stairs.

 

Stephen sighed as he stood up changing from his tunic to his casual clothes as he went up. Stephen lifted his arms in front of him and made the circular motions that would allow him the open a portal in space in front of him. Orange sparks coming into life as the portal opened giving him the inside view of the Compound in front of him. He walked through thinking that with the Cloak on he would have made an awesome entrance with the Cloak making itself bigger and even grander, but no can do. He looked around the common area of the Compound and saw Rhodes on the pale blue couch, the braces around his legs shining in the sunlight. Stephen was amazed how far Tony’s inventions went from weapons to tech that could help people. He could see Rhodes scrolling through a StarkPad while sipping coffee. Rhodes had looked up seeing the orange golden sparks of the portal closing.

 

“Hey man, what’s up?” greeted Rhodes putting down the StarkPad on the couch as he stood up, the braces on his legs whirring.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to have seen my Cloak, have you?” inquired Stephen, “I’ve been looking all over the three Sanctums and Kamar-Taj.”

 

“You should try the mansion,” Rhodes said, a small smile appearing on his face. Stephen felt that warm fuzzy feeling of butterflies bubbling in him again at the mention of the mansion, knowing that Tony would be there. Tony had a mansion close to the compound, but it was far away enough that people who wanted to visit had to drive or fly to the mansion. The mansion was Tony’s safe haven from all the stresses of the world now that he sold the tower.

 

“Then I’ll just portal over there then and thank you, Rhodes,” Stephen said, watching Rhodes walk towards the kitchen area.

 

“See ya, man,” 

 

Stephen opened a portal, picturing the common area of the [modern mansion](https://www.trendir.com/70s-home-transformed-into-modern-masterpiece/), in his mind. The main entrance leading to the living room lined with small branches in tall glass vases. The living room was open, light coming in through the floor to ceiling windows. The grey velvet couches casting shadows upon the glassy looking floors. The house was extravagant as one would expect of someone with a lot of money, but looking around, Stephen would call the aesthetics of the interior to be simple, Tony only having what needed necessities necessary for living in a house. He looked around and could see the influences of Pepper and May in the house having added trinkets to make the house more lived in. On the couch, he could see a backpack with all its contents on the floor and table and May at one of the tables near the living room working on her laptop. May looked up having seen the sparks of the closing portal.

 

“Hey, Stephen, if you’re looking for the Cloak, it’s in the lab with Tony and Peter,” May said, Stephen sighed in relief, that feeling of the panic of losing the Cloak having dissipated, “Thank you so much!!!”

 

Stephen walked to the entrance of the stairs that would lead him to Tony’s lab, the walls going from silver grey to clear bulletproof glass as he kept walking down. F.R.I.D.A.Y. having opened the glass door to the lab alerting Peter and Tony to Stephen’s presence. Stephen could see Tony and Peter looking up in the air, the holograms glowing blue lighting up their faces. As he walked into the lab, he expected to find the Cloak, but he found no trace of the Cloak anywhere.

 

“Hey there, babe,” cooed Tony walking over to Stephen and pulling him into a hug and Stephen melted. 

 

“Hiya Doctor Dad!!!!” yelled Peter also walking, well he looked like a newborn foal learning to walk, it was surprising how as Spider-man, Peter was graceful and so sure of himself, but just being himself, a high school student, he was so unsure of where to place his feet. Peter joined in the hugfest. 

 

“Where’ve you been for the past three days?” asked Peter his eyes big and bright as all three of them broke out of the hug, with Peter bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

 

Stephen decided to go with the truth, “I’ve been at Kamar-Taj and all three Sanctums looking for the Cloak,” his face going pink as he saw the small smiles that appeared on both Tony’s and Peter’s faces, “okay seriously, everyone I’ve talked from Wong to May today all had that same small smile on that’s on your face right now. What is happening?” 

 

Peter and Tony both looked at each other and it looked like Peter was trying to contain all of his excitement at wanting to tell Stephen. He was hopping up and down switching from one leg to another. Tony fondly watching Peter bubbling with excitement, the small smile on his getting bigger making his face light up along, his honey whiskey eyes shimmering with happiness. 

 

“This way,” said Peter leading Stephen to an area near the back of the lab, with Tony following them. Stephen finally saw the Cloak and was about to call for it when he saw what the Cloak was doing. The Cloak seemed to be playing with Tony’s bots Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers. It looked like they were playing some version of catch the ball, but instead of a ball, it was a hologram, a hologram of F.R.I.D.A.Y. The hologram giving F.R.I.D.A.Y. a humanoid form, the form of a 19-year-old with red auburn hair and pale skin in a simple v-neck shirt and jean shorts. The hologram of F.R.I.D.A.Y. seemed to smile with glee, the sound of her laugh actually matching up with the hologram, as she moved to avoid the arms of the bots and the Cloak. 

 

“The Cloak has been here the whole time playing the bots and F.R.I.D.A.Y,” informed Tony smiling once again, Peter had joined the bots and the Cloak in trying to catch F.R.I.D.A.Y. Tony seemed to have finally figure out how to make the hologram more solid and allowing F.R.I.D.A.Y. to have some sense of touch to feel as the Cloak finally caught F.R.I.D.A.Y. causing the two to hit the ground, laughing as Peter grabbed her hand allowing her to get up. 

 

“Hey Doc, Boss,” voiced F.R.I.D.A.Y. her Irish lilt ringing with laughter walking over to them. The hologram of F.R.I.D.A.Y. shimmering along with the laughter. When standing next to Tony the height of hologram F.R.I.D.A.Y. was up to Tony’s chin. Stephen heard the whirring of the bots moving closer to the three of them, the swoosh of the Cloak following close behind. 

 

“You had me worried you know,” told Stephen to the Cloak, the Cloak somehow giving him a sheepish look. The Cloak swept over to the bots to somehow tell Stephen that it wanted to play with the bots, “just tell me where you’ll be next time.”

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. having walked to Stephen gave him tap on his arm, he stood there amazed having felt the tap, “Can I hug you, Doc?” questioned F.R.I.D.A.Y. giving him her version of puppy dogs eyes.

 

“Peter, did you teach her the puppy dog eyes already?” groaned Stephen, as he was not immune to Peter’s puppy dog eyes like Tony and May seemed to be. 

 

“Probably,” said Peter his face shining bright with mischievous happiness. Stephen opened his arms allowing F.R.I.D.A.Y. to step into them wrapping her slim arms around him. 

 

“Group hug,” yelled Peter and everyone including the bots the Cloak joined in. Tony hugged Stephen from the back, and Stephen felt his arms wrap around him, Peter joined from his left side and the bots all in the front with the Cloak covering them too.

 

“Fry, call May down here to join the group hug,” asked Tony, his voice a bit muffled as his face was close to Stephen’s neck allowing him to feel Tony’s hot breath.

 

“Already did Boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. told them, Stephen turned his head to find May already in the lab and joining in the group hug, taking the only space left which was the right side. Stephen was happy that he had found a man to love, gaining a bigger family in the form of the bots, F.R.I.D.A.Y. and the Parkers. The warm fuzzy feeling he had for Tony now included everyone in the group hug

  
  


“F.R.I.D.A.Y. please take a picture of this moment,” requested Stephen, and he knew that he would cherish this moment forever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So in all the fics I've written for IronStrange Week so far, the Parkers keep sneaking their way into my story. I just really love them. Also please be nice in the comments. This is just my second fic that I've post on AO3, but if you guys find any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> Here's the [Tumblr](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
